


Go Away

by jamesm97



Series: Random SKYEWARD Fics [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Series Spoilers, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward seriously only wanted water he didn't need to wake up to his girlfriend Skye crying over one of her OTP being killed in a TV programme. In her defence though Teen Wolf is an amazing TV show and Scott and Allison do belong together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Away

He was just walking past the little living room area to get a glass of water but as soon as he hears the sound of Skye’s sobbing his direction changes and he finds her clinging to the pillow staring at a black screen.

“Skye?” He asks her.

“She died” Skye tells him then a sob escapes her throat.

“Who died?” Ward asks then he’s instantly on high alert.

“She died in his arms” Skye sobs again trying to wipe away the tears but more kept coming.

“Who died Skye?” Ward asks grabbing her hands and making her look at him.

“She told him she loved him” Skye balls again but this time buries her face in Ward’s neck.

“Will you tell me who died babe please?” Ward asks worried its 1am and he really can’t handle her this upset.

“Allison” She tells him around a lump in her throat.

“Allison?” He asks her confused.

“Yeah Void Stiles took control of the Oni and one of them stabbed Allison right through the chest, then she died in Scott’s arms” Skye cries again burying her face back in his chest.

“Wait you watched it?” Ward asks horrified.

“Yeah” She tells him.

“You promised me we would watch it together” Ward moans then he remembers what she says “Wait Allison died? Skye thanks for spoiling it for me” He hisses at her his eyes trying to show her how much he hates her for this.

“I couldn’t help it I couldn’t sleep and you hit me like fifty times in your sleep so I scrolled through the TV guide and there wasn’t anything good on so I went to the recordings and it was just there” Skye protests.

“I need to watch it” Ward tells her.

“No don’t save yourself the heartache” Skye cries again.

“If I died in your arms I would like to think I would die happy” Grant tells her small smile on his face.

“It was beautiful in terms of death scenes” Skye admits and smiles at him kissing him.

“Will you two shut up?” Fitz hisses coming into sight rubbing his eyes.

“Sorry” Ward tells him but Skye just starts laughing kind of evilly.

“Has she hit her head?” Fitz asks.

“He’s wearing pyjamas with Arrows on them” Skye tells them then suddenly breaks down crying again.

“Allison?” Ward asks her and all she can do is nod frantically.

“This TV show is going to be the death of me” Ward says to no one in-particular. 

“That TV is being the death of my sleep right now” Fitz tells them and walks back to his bunk.

“Everyone has an OTP Leo” Skye shouts.

“I don’t even know what that is” He shouts back.

“So shall we watch the episode?” Grant asks and he’s met with more of Skye’s sobs.

“I’m going to take that as a no, come on lets go to bed” Ward tells her pulling her up and into his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in need of SKYEWARD prompts so please comment yours


End file.
